Testing
view of the plumber base. Camera pans into a plumber typing on his computer. Ben: Welcome to Total Drama-Magister, you have the camera facing the wrong way. Magister: Oops, sorry. camera views Ben, in his 16 year old Ben 10 Omniverse form. Ben: Okay, welcome to Total Drama Omniverse! I know I'm suppossed to be saving the world or something, but the plumbers have chosen me to do otherwise. They're looking for a new recruit, and the ultimate way to do so is by hosting a survivor show filled with tough challenges, where the winner contestant is chosen as the new recruit. The contestants will be put into two teams, The Ultimate Warrior and the Omni Heroes. They will compete against each other in each of the challenges. The winner contestant in the end of the show will get five hundred million dollars! Magister, mumbling: Ben...I don't think we have that much money... Ben, whispering: I'm trying to get good ratings here! Ben: Let me show you around campus. camera switches to an old plumber shuttle. Ben: This is where all the contestants can tell what they are thinking. They can tell the audience of their view on this camp so far. screen switches to the kitchen. Ben: And, this is where they'll be eating. Max is the cook, heh heh. Max, holding up a plate of squid tentacles: I've cooked the contestants lunch! screen changes again to the airlock room. Ben: The losing team will vote one competitor on their own team off, and then go here to see who exactly was voted off. The loser competitor will have to walk the Airlock of Shame..where they will be sucked into the empty vaccuum of space! screen changes again to a map of the universe. Ben: The competitors will have challenges on different planets. They will have to face the planet's problems plus new ones we have added. screen changes to the lobby of the plumber base. Ben: Depending on their team, the contestants will either stay in the rooms on the left side of the base, or the right side. camera man hands Ben a small piece of paper. Ben reads it. Ben: Looks like we have no time to spare, the contestants have arrived! camera focuses on the main elevator in the middle of the base. The door opens up to reveal the first contestant. Ben: Here we have Ulti, our first contestant! Ulti: Hello! Ben: Good to have you here, Ulti! Ulti: Good to be here, Mr. Tennyson! Ben: Walk over to the left side of the lobby please! walks over to the left side. The door opens again to reveal another contestant. Ben: And here's Toon! Toon: Wow, this is the Plumber Base... Ben: The one and only. walks in with a few bags and briefcases. He takes a camera from his pocket and starts taking pictures. Ben: Ultra, what's happening, man? does not hear him due to the flashes of the camera. He takes a picture in Ben's face, blinding him. Ben: Yikes, keep that in your pocket, thank you! competitor comes in. Ben: 'Ermac... Ermac: I need you to sign these safety forms. takes out a bunch of forms and give them to Ben. Ben: Oh no, YOU do the signing. gives Ermac the forms back and holds a bunch of information papers signed by Ermac. Ben: I don't know if you remember this dude, but you signed all the papers we needed. contestant walks in with a laptop bag strapped to his shoulder Ben: Ah, Sci! Sci: Hey! Ben: Just to let you know, our Wi-Fi here is locked. You can't get into the internet here. Sci: Oh that's okay, I have my ways... laughs evilly. Jack comes in behind him. Ben: And our 6th competitor, Jack. Jack: Your show rocks. Ben: What show? Jack: Ben 10 live. Ben: They still have that show?! I'm so going to sue them... competitors come in. Ben: Reo, Yopo and Max! Reo, Yopo and Max: Wazzup? Ben: Just hanging. comes in drinking a smoothie. Ben: Tammar, hi-Uh...is that a...Mr. Smoothie smoothy? Tammar: Yup. Ben:...What flavor? Tammar: Wildberry. snaps his fingers and the crew from behind the camera give him a Wildberry smoothy. Ben drinks it and then sighs in awe. Ben: Man, that's a good smoothy. walks through the doors. Ben: Ah, Swamp. Swamp: Oh my god, Ben, I love your alien Swampfire, can you please turn into him?! Ben: Later. Swamp: YES! competitor comes in behind Swamp. Ben: Competitors, I'd like you to meet Bry. passes by Ben, playing on a handheld console. Ben: I'll talk to him later. competitor comes in through the vent. Ben: Um...Zon, is it? Zon: Yep, that's me! Ben: Why didn't you just come through the door? Zon: There's a door? competitor with a shirt that shows Ben comes in. Ben: Benatic, hello. Heard you were my ultimate fan. Benatic: The best! Could you please sign this? gives Ben a poster of Ben turning into Humungousaur. Ben: Sure. signs it and gives it back to Benatic. Benatic: AWESOME! Swamp: You're signing autographs? I want an autograph from Swampfire! Ben: LATER! Swamp: Aw... competitor jumps behind Ben. Figy: A WILD FIGY HAS APPEARED! Ben: WOAH! jumps back in suprise. Ben: Don't EVER do that again, MAN. Figy: It's a bad habit. girl competitor comes in. Ben: Speedy! Speedy: Um..am I, like, the only girl here? Ben: Seems a bit so. Speedy: That's it, I'm out of here. Ben: Well, it seems your transportation has transported somewhere else. But if you want to really get out of here, there's only one way out. And I think you know what that is. Speedy: No problem, I'll call my parents. Ben: No phone signal here, heh heh. another competitor walks through the doors and goes the wrong direction. Ben: Yo Cheesy, over here! turns around and walks over to Ben. Cheesy: Oops. seventeenth competitor walks through the doors. Ben: Hey Paper! Paper: Yours truly. comes in with Kross and Flame, the next 3 competitors. Ben: These are Kross, Flame and Dark. competitor with lego glasses, a hat and shoes comes in. Ben: Nice glasses, Lego. Lego: Made them myself. Ben: I can see that. leans over to Sci. Paper: I guess they weren't exaggerating when they named him Lego... Sci: You got that right... competitor who resembles Dr. Who walks in through the doors. Ben: Dr. Who? Charbel: No, I'm Charbel. Alot of people tell me I look alot like Dr. Who though. Ben: I can see why. teen comes into the room. Ben: ISM. Glad to meet you. ISM: Alright, so where's the money? Ben: Heh heh, you have to win it. Through 8 weeks of summer camp. ISM: ...I signed up for free money... competitor with Ben's hero jacket comes in. Ben: Brandon...I see you do roleplay. Brandon: Who doesn't? last competitor comes in and walks over with the other campers. Ben: AND OUR LAST COMPETITOR, DIAMOND! the competitors are chatting amongst themselves when Ben tells them to be quiet. Ben: Okay, okay listen up guys. Welcome to Total Drama Omniverse for the next 8 weeks! I know you guys are probably dying to put your stuff down, so put your stuff to the side and the plumbers will put them in your seperate rooms. the competitors put their briefcases and bags down to the side of the room. Ben: And let me show you all around campus! walks away with the competitors as Tyran and Omni come in the elevator. Tyran: Hi, we'd like to be in the survival show. Backstage Plumbers: Uh...names? Omni: Tyran and Omni. Plumber searches his clipboard and finds no Omni and Tyran. Backstage Plumber: Nope, you're not on here. There's the exit, bai bai. chokes the backstage plumber. Omni: We will win five hundred million dollars! Mwahahaha-Uh, lightning strike cue please? lightning strike storms the plumber base as Omni and Tyran silently laugh. Tyran: No one shall spot us. Omni: Agreed. and Omni sneak past the main lobby and go upstairs. contestants sit down on the chairs infront of the computers where the Plumbers communicate globally from. Ben: Throughout camp, you will be facing challenges, but not alone. At least not yet, heh heh. You will be sorted through teams, and you will try to win for that team in the challenges. I won't go further into the challenges part, that can be discussed later. The two teams are The Omni Heroes, and The Ultimate Warriors. Your team will be chosen now. For the Omni Heroes... contestants look nervously at Ben. Ben: Toon, Sci, Jack, Reo, Yopo, Bry, Zon, Figy, Dark, Cheesy, Kross, Flame and ISM. contestants breathe in relief. Ben: And then, the other half is The Ultimate Warriors. Now who is ready for some lunch? scene cuts to the kitchen. In the first two seconds, Omni and Tyran are seen eating burgers on the table in the far left corner, then they run off before anyone can catch them. Ermac: ...So...what's for lunch? Ben: Good question. Today's menu calls for the Max special, created by our good chef Max Tennyson. Dark: And what exactly is the 'Max special'? Max: Slime worm grub. It's a delicacy on some planets, you know. scene cuts to the contestants in line, ready to eat the lunch. Toon walks over to a tray and picks it up, poking it with a fork. Toon: There's a piece of hair in this thing... sits down as contestants more by more start to sit down as well. Zon: This is so gross... Zon, in confession box: If they think they're going to make us eat this..whatever it is, they've got another thing coming. eats the slime grub then throws up. picks up a tray of slime worm grub and carries it over to a table. Brandon: This is a joke, right? This...this is a joke. Brandon, in confession box: I'm just going to wait, they're probably going to serve us with real food. looks over beside the camera as the plumbers mumble to Brandon. Brandon, in confession box: What? We actually have to eat this stuff?! walks over to a hidden door and enters the cooking room. Ben: I'm getting kind of hungry, myself. Got anything good? Max: Yeah, I got us both burgers and smoothies. and Max laugh as they eat their burgers watching the contestants try to eat the grub. Ben, in confession box: Look, these are just one of the many challenges of this type of summer camp! I deserve better food anyway, I have to deal with these guys. Ben: Ah, good ol' takeout. eats away at the food sitting next to Toon. Ulti, in conffession box: I don't know what all these people are complaining about. This is actually pretty good! Toon: You like this stuff? Here, you can have mine. passes his tray over to Ulti. Ulti: You don't want your grub? Toon: Nope. Ulti: Suit yourself! the competitors slowly but surely finish their food, Ben walks out of the room, done. Ben: Okay guys. Now that you've been fed and watered, let's all get you guys settled in your rooms. Charbel: Just in time...I'm...exhausted... falls asleep on the table. Ben: Just leave him. ISM: What about his room? Ben: Heh, staff will find him and take care of that. scene cuts to the main lobby. walks into the main lobby with the contestants. Ben: As I said earlier, the staff have taken care of your luggages and have safely carried them off to your rooms. The rooms are on the left and right of the base. The right is the Ultimate Warriors, and the left is the Omni Heroes. Each seperate room is by alphabetical order, so whoever's name starts with an A goes first. contestants get in line and start to go up the elevator. Jack: So exhausted... walks out of the elevator on the second floor and walks into his room. He lay on his bed and falls asleep instantly. Meanwhile, three other contestants come on the second floor and go into their rooms. Swamp: I can't remember what I was going to ask Ben... goes to his room and the doors open up. Inside, two dark figures are jumping on the bed. They notice Swamp, and scram out of the room to try to not get noticed. Swamp: Uh, Ben? We got a case of the rats... scene cuts to Speedy on her bed. She shakes her pillow, and dozens of bugs fall out. The camera pans out of the room, and five seconds later screaming is heard all throughout the base. Diamond is unpacking when he stops and his eyes widen. Diamond: Um...what the heck was that? scene cuts to Ben and Max laughing as Ben holds a jar full of bugs. Ben: Oh, they're all gonna love that in the middle of the night. high fives Max, then the scene cuts to Speedy with a broom wacking the bugs on the far corner of her room as they chase after her feet. Speedy: I HATE THIS CAMP! scene cuts to Ben in the main lobby. Ben: Next time, on Total Drama Omniverse... scene cuts to alien rats on a distant planet. The camera zooms in to reveal the contestants. Kross: I did NOT sign up for this. scene cuts back to Ben. Ben: I know, this was a pretty short episode. But give us a break, this was the introduction. The challenges will be MUCH longer...heh...heh... camera zooms out to reveal the plumber base. Ben: See you next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. OMNIVERSE! 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　